buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
You're Welcome
| | | | | }} | specialgueststarring = | }} | gueststarring = | }} | costarring = | | }} | uncredited = }}}} }} ''You're Welcome '' is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of Angel and the one hundredth episode overall. Written and directed by David Fury, it was originally broadcast on February 4, 2004 on the WB network. Angel is on the brink of quitting his job, believing that he is no longer effectively fighting the powers of darkness, until he learns that Cordelia has miraculously awoken from her coma. Meanwhile, "Doyle" makes his move on Wolfram and Hart, leading to a climactic showdown in the basement of the building. "You're Welcome" is the 100th episode of the series and marks the final appearance of the character of Cordelia Chase. Synopsis A darkened room is lit only by the glow of red and white candles, arranged in a circle on top of a table. A deep, booming knock at the door causes the table to shake, as the door is beaten from the outside in. In the door frame stand Angel, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley. They enter the apartment and examine their surroundings with flashlights. Fred is equipped with a glowing red hand-held device, through which she deduces that 'he' has left a loads of trace signature. Wesley draws Fred's attention to several bloody nuns on the floor, each one with a slit throat. Gunn questions the motives of Greenway, a client of Wolfram & Hart, whom they were intending to get off on probation. Angel suggests finding Greenway and killing him. Wesley notes that Greenway has used the five deceased nuns in a ritual, so that he could flee to another dimension. Fred notes that her instruments aren't sophisticated enough to track people across dimensions. Angel gets fed up and quits. In Angel's office, Angel speaks with Fred, Gunn, Lorne, and Wesley about his decision to resign from his position of CEO of Wolfram & Hart's L.A. office. Wesley notes that Greenway slaying the nuns was tragic. Angel notes that Team Angel is no longer ridding the world of evil, but instead are negotiating with or for evil. Angel voices his opinion that Team Angel shouldn't be working at Wolfram & Hart at all. Gunn notes that Wolfram & Hart probably won't let Angel quit, without some sort of dire consequences. Angel questions whether Gunn would simply prefer to stay. A ringing telephone interrupts the argument, and Angel is surprised to hear that Cordelia has awoken from her coma. Angel and Wesley enter Cordelia's hospital room cautiously. The two approach a bedded woman, who is attached to a life-support machine. Cordelia exits the bathroom, wearing a hospital gown, and quickly draws the privacy curtain around the woman in the bed. Cordelia greets her guests, suggesting that she could have been stored in a location that smelled less like ammonia. Angel embraces Cordelia, followed quickly by Wesley embracing her. Cordelia notes that being hijacked by a higher power that gives birth to itself before leaving the host in a mystical coma is a really good rest. Angel surmises that Cordelia has an intact memory of the previous year. Angel and Wesley neglect to mention that they're working at Wolfram & Hart now, before proposing to take Cordelia shopping. Later on, with a fully-dressed Cordelia, Angel and Wesley take her to the office. Cordelia's nervousness about being inside Wolfram & Hart is obvious. Angel tries to convince her that it's just a normal office. The Archduke Sebassis' pale horned blood-slave startles Cordelia, as he is led out on a chain. Angel draws Cordelia's attention away, towards his office. Inside Angel's office, Cordelia is greeted happily by Lorne, Gunn, and then Fred. Cordelia asks about the absent Connor, but is interrupted by Harmony, who is also happy to see Cordelia. Angel, worried that Cordelia is getting overwhelmed, tells everybody to get back to work. Fred, Gunn, and Harmony leave. Angel tries to convince Cordelia that with Wolfram & Hart's resources, they can do anything and save anyone, but Cordelia notes that Angel can't save himself. Cordelia reveals her vision, that woke her from the comatose slumber. The vision itself involved Angel in grave danger, glyphs on walls, and the same glyphs on flesh. Cordelia finally notes that there is a woman behind Angel, as Eve approaches. Angel tells Eve to leave. She responds by telling Angel of the Senior Partners' concern about Team Angel letting Greenway escape, because now they must pay Greenway's bail costs. Cordelia realizes what Eve is and acts rudely towards Eve. Angel asks why security let the banned Eve back into the building. Eve notes that Angel has no control over the liaison for The Senior Partners, before slyly reminding Angel of the incident at the office Halloween party. Angel, flustered, explains to Cordelia that Lorne mystically told them to act in such a fashion. Eve leaves, followed by Angel himself and Cordelia. Angel tells Harmony that Eve is to be watched by security while she is inside the building. Cordelia points out that Angel has made a deal with the devil. A red-skinned demon with horns and a tail tells Angel that the deal has been drawn up, and reminds Angel about their game of racquetball on Thursday. Cordelia rolls her eyes before leaving Angel, who doesn't make the connection. Spike, alone in his apartment, is absorbed in his video game. Spike realizes that "Doyle" has let himself in, and threatens the trespasser. "Doyle" reminds Spike that he is Spike's benefactor, and queries Spike's recent inactivity in the field. Spike explains that the deranged slayer which "Doyle" sent Spike after ended up chopping off Spike's hands. "Doyle" reveals that he also had one of his hands cut off, before reminding Spike that he is the champion for the Powers That Be. Spike pretends that he is waiting for "Doyle" to have his next vision. A phone rings, and Eve tells "Doyle" that Cordelia Chase is now awake, which could be a problem. Eve further explains that Cordelia had a vision that is leading Angel towards "Doyle". "Doyle" formulates a plan which somehow involves Spike. Angel enters his apartment, and is confronted by a recording made of Doyle several years earlier. Cordelia is watching their departed friend's commercial for Angel Investigations. Cordelia notes that Doyle gave his life, to guarantee that Angel kept fighting. Angel tries to explain why he took over Wolfram & Hart, but Cordelia interrupts and suggests that Wolfram & Hart seduced Angel with all the glamor, money, and power. Angel explains that he agreed to take over so that Connor could live a happy, stable existence, elsewhere. Cordelia points out the morality flaws with Angel's decision, and Angel explains that Connor was too lost to save any other way. Cordelia replies that The Powers That Be wouldn't have woken up Cordelia with a vision unless something was really wrong. Angel reveals that the newly souled Spike is the new champion for The Powers That Be. Cordelia points out how lost Angel is without her, and Angel readily agrees. Cordelia reminds Angel who he was, before hinting of her hidden feelings for Angel. Cordelia asks Angel if he thinks about the time they were supposed to meet up at Point Dume, and Angel says yes. "Doyle" and Eve sit on the apartment patio, both naked apart from a towel. "Doyle" isn't worried about Cordelia waking up, but Eve is. "Doyle" reveals his motivation is revenge on Angel. Eve suggests that Angel is the center of the universe belonging to "Doyle", and "Doyle" claims Eve is at the core. Wesley's office is covered in thick, old books, which Cordelia and Wesley are busy exploring. Cordelia complains, noting her idea of researching with Wesley instead of forcing the department to do it was a bad idea. Cordelia apologizes for killing Lilah while under Jasmine's reins, and Wesley understands that Cordelia was not in control of her body at the time. Cordelia finds the strange symbols in a book. Wesley reveals that the tattoos are protection runes, a concealment spell against any means of modern surveillance. In the basement of Wolfram & Hart, "Doyle" enters a restricted maintenance area with a key card. Once inside, "Doyle" descends, passing through a net of green laser beams without triggering an alarm. "Doyle" waves at the security camera—which goes unnoticed by the guards monitoring the video screens because "Doyle" is invisible on their monitoring screen. "Doyle" continues until he finds a demon in a lab coat, whom "Doyle" stabs. "Doyle" removes a crystal from around the demon's neck. Cordelia walks down a hallway, obviously lost. Cordelia notices Spike, and strikes up a conversation with him as he approaches. Spike vamps out, grabs her, and bites her. Spike removes himself from Cordelia, before being knocked off his feet by a charging Angel. Angel and Spike hit each other, before Spike puts Angel in a headlock. Angel warns Spike about Cordelia, before breaking free and throwing Spike to the floor. Spike claims that Cordelia is evil, and she says the same to Spike. Spike explains that by biting Cordelia, he was able to determine that Cordelia is not evil, as his source claimed. Angel questions the source, and Spike explains about the man who gets visions from The Powers That Be. This man claimed Cordelia had been taken over by something evil and powerful. Cordelia points out how Spike is referring to the deceased Jasmine, and Spike notes that his tattooed source appears to be wrong. Cordelia asks Spike about the tattoos, and Spike explains the tribal-esque markings. Spike reveals the man with the vision's name to be "Doyle", causing disbelief on both Angel and Cordelia's faces. From down the hall, Eve watches as Spike tells all to Angel and Cordelia. Eve passes this along to "Doyle" through her cell phone. Eve notes that Cordelia is not dead. The unconcerned "Doyle" tells Eve that he's almost there, and to leave the building immediately. Eve hangs up her phone, before being confronted by Angel and Cordelia. Eve tries to escape, but is dragged by Cordelia into Angel's office. Inside Angel's office, Cordelia throws Eve carelessly into a chair. Eve is now surrounded by Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, and Wesley. Spike is also there. Angel explains to Eve about the Doyle impersonator, the man who was manipulating Spike for several weeks. Angel suggests that "Doyle" has been working hand-in-hand with Eve. Eve insists that she must leave the W&H building, but nobody cares. Angel reveals his anger about somebody stealing the deceased Doyle's identity, and Cordelia starts yelling to show her own anger. Harmony arrives, asking if she's allowed to leave with the rest of the staff. Angel asks Eve what the plot is. In the basement, "Doyle" is in a round chamber, and approaches a control board in the center. A tube rises out of the panel, and "Doyle" puts the crystal inside. The tube closes on the crystal and recesses, which triggers a timer. Steam begins venting from the room, as the bars retract, allowing an underground tank to rise. Gunn re-enters Angel's office, explaining that everybody left. The building is empty, with the exception of Team Angel, "Doyle", Eve, Harmony, and Spike. Cordelia suggests torturing Eve, which Angel refuses. Harmony tackles Eve, pointing out that as she is technically an evil Vampire, she doesn't mind torturing her 'for the team' and begins slapping the liaison about. Eve quickly explains that "Doyle" is activating a fail-safe which The Senior Partners left in case Angel ever went AWOL. The fail-safe is a creature specifically designed to destroy Angel, and the only way to stop it is to shut down the chamber. Fred realizes that somebody other than Eve must have activated the fail-safe. Wesley realizes that this person slipped past the security systems, and Lorne suggests the faux Doyle. Spike unwittingly gives away the fact that "Doyle" got his hand chopped off, from which Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley quickly deduce that "Doyle" is in fact Lindsey McDonald. Angel locks down the building, and Wesley suggests performing a spell to counter-act Lindsey's tattoos. Angel puts Harmony in charge of guarding Eve, while making his way with Spike to fight the fail-safe. Cordelia grabs a katana from the wall behind Angel's desk, after deciding to accompany Angel to help with the fighting. Angel, Cordelia, and Spike enter the room with the net of laser beams. accidentally triggering the system, and zombies appear. The three begin fighting off the zombies, but Angel realizes that time is running short. Spike offers to take on the hoard of zombies, leaving Angel and Cordelia to deal with Lindsey. Lindsey watches as the tank raises, unaware that Angel and Cordelia have crept up behind him. Lindsey mocks Angel, who throws a backhand at Lindsey. Lindsey catches Angel's hand, before throwing Angel across the room. Lindsey notes that he has changed. Angel, on the floor and reeling from Lindsey's toss, tells Cordelia to escape, but Lindsey points at the door and it locks. Lindsey palms a pocketknife and Cordelia throws Angel the katana from his office. Lindsey's pocketknife transforms into a sword. Angel instructs Cordelia to shut down the fail-safe while he confronts Lindsey in a sword-fight. Cordelia gets an electric shock from the control panel. Both Angel and Lindsey end up on top of the holding tank. Lindsey and Angel reminisce during their sword-fight. Steam vents out of the holding tank, and tentacles are visible through the glass walls. In Wesley's office, Wesley reads a checklist from a scroll while Fred collects the ingredients, Lorne paces with a lit stick of incense, and Gunn watches. Wesley realizes they need arterial blood of a demon. Gunn pulls out a dagger, and prepares to collect some of Lorne's blood for the spell. Angel and Lindsey are still fighting in the basement. Lindsey's shirt gets unbuttoned, and Angel notices Lindsey's recent tattoos. Angel ends up with Lindsey's pocketknife sword and Lindsey with the katana. Lindsey stabs Angel through the heart with the katana, before knocking Angel off of the balcony. Lindsey starts mocking Angel's transformation from champion to corporation, while Angel still has a sword running through his chest. Angel stands up, removes the sword, and notes that the sword wasn't made out of wood. Lindsey and Angel begin fighting hand-to-hand. Cordelia removes the crystal from the control panel, and the fail-safe slowly lowers itself back into the floor. Angel knocks Lindsey over and beats him into the ground, casually informing Lindsey that all of his tattoos and tricks amount to nothing in the end, because Angel will always ''beat the bad guys, before tossing Lindsey aside. Lindsey asks if Angel is going to kill him, and Cordelia points out that Angel doesn't need to. Lindsey's tattoos float off of his body, leaving Lindsey unprotected from detection. In Wesley's office, Wesley reads from the scroll as Fred sprinkles ingredients. Fred gives Wesley a significant look. A whirlwind appears above Lindsey, who is still in the basement. Angel suspects The Senior Partners want Lindsey, as Lindsey is sucked upwards into the portal, which closes after him. Team Angel escort a pouting Eve to the elevator in the lobby, and Eve threatens revenge before leaving. Spike notes his foolishness for believing Lindsey's 'Spike's a champion' shtick. Fred suggests all gathered head to a bar, for drinks. Angel reveals that he is no longer quitting. Fred, Gunn, Harmony, Lorne, Spike, and Wesley leave in the elevator, leaving Angel alone with Cordelia. In Angel's office, he notes that he feels better, but didn't help anyone. Cordelia notes that Angel helped himself. Angel believes that he can beat whatever Wolfram & Hart have in store, and Cordelia agrees. Cordelia notes that she is leaving, and Angel tells her that he needs her to stay. Cordelia explains that The Powers That Be let her return, to help Angel out. Cordelia leaves, before returning quickly to give Angel a long kiss. A ringing telephone interrupts, and Cordelia tells Angel to answer the phone. As Angel turns around to answer the phone, Cordelia says "Oh, and you're welcome". The voice on the phone says that Cordelia has died. Angel's office is suddenly empty, Cordelia has vanished into thin air. Angel chokes up, realizing that Cordelia never awoke from her coma. Angel hangs up the telephone, and says "Thank you". Background Information thumb|300px|right|You're Welcome - TV Promo Production *This is the 100th episode of the series. *David Boreanaz, Charisma Carpenter, and Christian Kane are the only actors to have appeared both in this and the first episode. *Sarah Michelle Gellar was asked to reprise her role as Buffy Summers initially, but was unable to accommodate due to personal reasons. Instead Charisma Carpenter was asked to return. Writer/director David Fury explains that since "we couldn't get Sarah", the episode was instead written for Cordelia Chase. He adds, "This turned out to be a Godsend because Charisma was fantastic."David Fury http://http://www.mikejozic.com/buffyweek6.html *Carpenter was initially reluctant to return because she was worried that they would kill off her character. After she read the script, she agreed to come back anyhow, as she felt her death was noble, stating it was "bittersweet...a love letter to Cordelia."Lee, Patrick (February 2, 2004), [http://www.scifi.com/sfw/interviews/sfw10665.html ''At 100 (episodes), Angel bites into a new future while remembering the past], Sci Fi Weekly, http://www.scifi.com/sfw/interviews/sfw10665.html, retrieved 2007-09-26 Continuity *Cordelia Chase passes away in this episode, but it will be revealed in "Power Play" that she leaves Angel an important parting gift. The gift was a single vision via her vision power: she shows him that the Circle of the Black Thorn is the true power behind the Apocalypse and behind the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart and it is they who Angel really needs to fight in order to prevent the apocalypse. *Lindsey McDonald is captured by the senior partners. His fate is revealed in "Underneath." *This episode makes references to many of the major past characters of Angel, including: Connor, Darla, Lilah, Jasmine, and Doyle. References